The Rescue of Shaggy
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: What if the two dog-nappers are actually kidnappers? What happens when they decide to ransom off Shaggy? Story taken from an episode of Scrappy and Scooby, only no annoying nephew pup. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Is that who I think it is, Tony?" Questions the tall male wearing the brown trench coat and blue hat

His partner, a smaller older gentleman with white hair, wearing a brown coat and red sweater smirks "Do you really think that's Scooby Doo and Shaggy of Mystery Inc. Carl?"

Tony stares at the wet dog and boy as they're soaked by the water hydrant "There couldn't be four people like that, and these two might be all we need."

The two chuckle at the turn of events, before hiding behind a few wooden crates as Shaggy and Scooby begin to walk down the street

"I hope someone up here has a towel!" Expresses a dripping Shaggy, followed by an equally wet Scooby as he brushed off his tail

"Like wow Scoob, check it out!" States Shaggy as a newspaper clipping is plucked off the ground, a proud picture of the gang covering the front page "We're famous!"

Scooby smiles and shakes his head before taking a dramatic pose "Course Ri am!"

Eavesdropping across the street stood the two kidnappers "You heard what the kid said, they're famous." Speaks Carl "They could be the key to our fortune"

Tony giggles "Yeah, I'll go get them." The man moves to do just that, but is halted by Carl

"No, no, too many witnesses. We need a plan and I have just the scheme."

Scooby and Shaggy continue their trek through the neighborhood, soon stopping at a grocery store to eat "Like, this is my kind of neighborhood, right Scoob?"

Scooby licks his lips in anticipation "Ryeah."

The pair quickly fills a bag of groceries each, Shaggy walking outside first as Scooby drooled over more juicy meat cuts, unknowingly walking straight into a trap.

The two kidnappers had parked their large hauling truck directly in Shaggy's path, the distracted boy waltzing right inside before the large doors lock shut.

"We got him! We caught Shaggy!" Declares Tony, the man jumping in joy at their triumph

"Now let's get out of here!" States Carl as the two break for the passenger and drivers seat before driving away.

By this point, Scooby has exited the store, his eyes closed and paws holding his delicious food closely "Ryummy! Right, Raggy?" Brown eyes roam in search of said boy, but Scooby can't find any signs of the young man "Raggy?"

Inside the truck, Shaggy stood banging his fists against the metal door, screaming at the top of his lungs for help "Scooby! Help!"

Once Scooby heard the yell from his boy, the dog immediately dropped his bag and gave chase of the truck "Raggy! I'm romin!"

Carl quickly turned the wheel, causing the truck to head down a busy street full of many different car types "That should keep the mutt from finding us."

Tony turned his attention to the back, still listening to Shaggy's screams "Won't the dog hear him yell?" The driver face palms "Then get back there and shut him up!"

Tony goes to do as he's told, just about opening a hatch door when their cut off by a large semi, the vehicle swerves out of the way, causing Shaggy to fly hard into the wall, knocking the young man unconscious.

Quickly the hatch is opened and the kidnapper rushes over to Shaggy's prone form "He's alive, out cold though."

"We can't take any more chances, tie him up and gag him." Orders Carl, the man grabs a roll of duct tape from the dashboard, tossing it over his shoulder to Tony.

The sound of ripping tape echoes throughout the mobile prison as Shaggy's ankles and wrists are bound behind his back, lastly a strip of adhesive covers his mouth "All finished."

 **Shaggy is by far my favorite of the gang! I couldn't get this thought out of my head after watching this episode :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby ran as long as he could, listening to Shaggy yell, but all too soon his friend grows quiet and the trail grows cold, all the Dane can find is a broken crate and what appear to be plates in the road "Oh Raggy."

A plank of wood lay on Scooby's right, the words Paris Warehouse sketched across, could that be where Shaggy was being held? A quick sniff to the ground shows that place wasn't too far and Scooby Doo took off "Don't Rworry Raggy."

Inside said warehouse, Shaggy had woken up as the kidnappers tied him into a wooden chair, thankfully his gag had been removed "Like, who do you think you are?"

Carl moves his arms to his sides and straightens up "We're two mean crooks who are about to lock you up until somebody pays us a fortune to let you go."

Shaggy's eyes widen, nervous laughter drifting out of his mouth "I was just wondering, but really no one is going to pay a fortune to get me back, you may as well let me go free."

The two men shake their heads before moving to the door "We'll see, guard the kid while I make the ransom."

Shaggy stares as kidnapper one exits the room, followed by the second who locks the door on his way out "Oh, I'm in trouble now."

The boy searches the room for anything he could use to escape, a radiator, sheets, glass bottle and a window are all in his direct sight "If I can break the bottle, I can use the glass to like cut myself free."

With a plan in mind, Shaggy hops his chair over to the box, grabbing hold of the delicate glass before pushing with all his strength, slowly cracking and soon after shattering the glass.

With a bloody hand, the detective moves the sharp edge up and down against the tape, effectively freeing his arms in a matter of minutes "Like, I can't believe that worked!"

Once completely free of his bindings, the teen went to work on a make shift latter, tying the ends of each sheet together and securing it to the radiator "Now all I gotta do is climb down."

Outside, Carl stood in the phone booth, mere inches away from the billowing sheets "What do you mean you don't believe me? I've got him, I tell ya and-" the kidnapper is silenced as he's hung up on, angrily turning to face a scared Shaggy, hanging on a pair of white sheets.

Thinking fast, Shaggy comes up with a lie "Oh, I was just crawling out for a breath of fresh air." The teen takes a deep defeated breath before turning back to the angry man "I guess that's about all the fresh air I can take for now."

With that, Shaggy climbs his way back up and into his locked chambers "Scooby Doo, where are you?"

Scooby stood just outside the New York subway station in downtown, his nose kept firmly to the ground, barely picking up Shaggy's scent "Raggy!"

A particular sound catches the Great Danes ears as a small gold coin rolls past him, Scooby quickly giving chase and catching said coin seconds before it falls into the sewers "This rives me an ridea."

A disguised Scooby Doo, wearing a hat and trench coat walks his way into the subway station, depositing the coin inside the revolving doors, charging his way past the guarding officer into the train, the automatic doors were shutting just as the officer reaches the door.

Scooby laughs and waves as the train begins its descent, taking him closer and closer to Shaggy, he begged with every fiber in his being that the boy was alright.

Those kidnappers were going to pay for taking away his Shaggy, no one got away with that.

 **Hang on Shag, Scooby Doo is coming to the rescue! What will happen next? Stay tuned. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Back inside the warehouse, Tony and Carl placed metal bars across the only window, prohibiting any more escape attempts from the young man

"Trying to get away, huh? Well try to get past that." Speaks the elder kidnapper as he points to a now bared window.

Shaggy drops to his knees, hands clutched in a praying position as he talks with his kidnappers "If you don't mind me asking sir, but when will you let me go?"

Carl crosses his arms and turns away "As soon as someone pays us a million bucks to get you back."

Shaggy falls fully to the ground, hands holding onto his cheeks as he wails, no-one's going to pay that much to get me back! "Like, never, never!"

The pair exits the room once again, locking the door solidly behind them, ensuring Shaggy to remain their hostage.

Just across the street was one Scooby Doo, he'd made his way off the train and arrived just outside the warehouse, being driven by his owners sobs, Shaggy was crying.

Examining the building lead to one conclusion, Shaggy was trapped in the highest window covered in prison bars, now how to get up there?

Using the door was out, he'd be captured to and then there'd be no one to save Shaggy, could he scale the building?

Scooby looked in search of anything he could use to help in this mission, opening crate after crate before finally chancing upon a shipment full of plungers.

Quickly, the red cups are removed from the sticks and placed over Scooby's front and back paws, easily allowing the sleuth to walk up the building.

As Scooby begins his climb, Shaggy discovers one more way out, a skinny vent that his frame would barely fit through was high on the wall "Nothing a good jump won't fix."

The teen propels himself forward, hands grasping the ducts walls as he pulls himself inside "This is probably my only chance to get out of here."

Shaggy quickly begins his crawl through the vents, unknown to him, escaping directly above his kidnappers who stood outside guarding his door

"Hey, he's trying to escape again!" Yells Tony, his finger pointing upwards as Shaggy's dent moving across the vent vanishes, the two make their way into the room to see no sign of their captive

"We gotta stop him!" The two moving towards the now open vent "That's how he got out." Declares Carl, just as Scooby arrives outside the window

"Where's Raggy?" Questions the Great Dane upon sight of two strange men, no doubt Shaggy's kidnappers "Give me back ry Raggy now!"

"Hey look Carl, it's Scooby Doo!" Laughs Tony "Looks like he means business."

Scooby growls at the joy spreading across the man's face "I want Raggy!"

Carl laughs "You'll get your precious Shaggy back after we get paid." With that the two run from the room, they had to be fast if they wanted to keep Shaggy in their possession.

The darkness in the vents ends as a view of the clear skies greets Shaggy "Finally, an opening!"

The teen crawls faster, his attention focusing behind him as a familiar voice is heard, was that Scoob? "Hey, Scooby!"

Just as he yelled, the teen exited from the vent, landing directly into the truck bed he'd originally been kidnapped in "Zoinks!"

Carl and Tony quickly slammed the door shut, once again sealing Shaggy inside as the pair make their way to a second destination.

"Oh no, Raggy!" Yells Scooby as he views the scene, Shaggy had almost gotten away, he'd just about made it, but those two creeps took him again, the dog jumps from the great height, landing perfectly before giving chase, no way was he losing Shaggy again.

The truck gains speed fast, leaving Scooby in the dust as they reach the harbor, a large boat tied on deck "You go secure the kid; I'll keep watch for the mutt."

Tony grabs the duct tape and quickly makes his way through the hatch, catching an unsuspecting Shaggy in surprise "Just cooperate kid!"

Shaggy struggles as the sounds of tape are heard, uh-uh, no way was he letting them tie him back up "Let me go, man!"

Shaggy's wrists are firmly forced behind his back before being encased in sticky tape, followed with his ankles "Like, stop this right now, I'm not worth anything!"

"You're Shaggy! You and your gang are famous detectives; someone would pay big bucks to get you back."

Shaggy shakes his head in protest, he couldn't understand what these two were thinking, he was about to voice said complaint before he's silenced due to another strip of silver.

"I'm going to carry you out of the truck, you make a single peep and I'll drop you in the water, understand?" The threat was empty, but the kid didn't know that so Shaggy agreed eagerly, allowing the man to carry him towards the large boat.

"I'll lock him up while you go make the call." States Carl as his partner and prisoner arrive on the boat, Tony hands over Shaggy before making his way towards another telephone booth.

As Shaggy is once again being locked away, Scooby's sniffer leads him directly to the now empty truck, where was Shaggy?

The Great Dane ponders this thought as he makes his way to the phone booth, noticing a man inside speaking on the telephone, maybe this guy could help?

Scooby stood outside the booth; seconds away from knocking when he overheard the man's conversation, making him freeze in place.

"And that'll be a million bucks for the boy." Expresses Tony, his hands moving through the air in emphasis "This is Shaggy Rogers of the Mystery Inc gang we're talking about."

Scooby growls, how dare this man try to ransom off his buddy, anger clouds his judgment as the dog launches for the glass door, barking up a scene.

Tony drops the phone at the sudden attack, turning to see the one and only Scooby Doo glaring back, snarling to reveal his sharp canine teeth "Now, now, be a good little doggy."

Scooby rams the glass harder in response, his growls growing louder, his claws now becoming visible.

"Listen here you mutt! If anything happens to me, my partner will cut our losses and you'll never see Shaggy again!"

Scooby growls, but lowers back to his front paws, slowly backing away, allowing the fidgety man to exit the booth.

"That's more like it, you know pooch? I'd bet we get even more dough ransoming off the two of you together!"

Scooby snarled, no one was being ransomed on his watch, especially not his Shaggy "No Rway!"

Tony sniggers, he had the dog right where he wanted him. "That's your options mutt, you want to be with your little friend then you join him."

"Or-" beings the voice of Carl as the man approached the scene "You could take his place."

Scooby glares, but was there any truth to what they claimed? If he gave himself up, would Shaggy be safe? "I'm Ristening."

Tony shoots Carl a confused look "After all we went through to catch the kid, you just wanna let him go?"

Carl ignores the man and stared straight into Scooby's eyes "Shaggy Rogers is worth quite a lot, a teen detective and police officers son."

"Ret Raggy go, now!"

"But you're also a talking dog, belonging to the Chiefs son, his best friend that he'd give up anything for."

"So let's just keep the kid and the dog! Two birds with one stone and double the cash!" Expresses Tony

"Sorry dog, the kids worth more than you and taking you both would be too much trouble." States Carl, the man now pulling out a small hand gun.

The sound of the safety being turned off wrenched Scooby's ears, nothing like this had ever happened. They'd go to a spooky place, investigate and find some person in a mask who'd then call them meddling kids.

"Wow man, we can't just kill Scooby Doo!" Says Tony

"Why not? Can't take him along, can't leave him behind so let's just end him now." The revolver is now pointing directly into Scooby's temple.

 **Is this the end of Scooby Doo!? Will Shaggy ever be freed? The worst has yet to come so stay tuned folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Scooby cowers in fear, he'd never been shot before and wasn't too keen on trying out the idea. The Great Dane backtracks into the phone booth.

"Ah look at that, the little pooch is scared!" Laughs Carl as he corners the now trapped dog "After I'm done with you, I'll bring Shaggy out here, tell him this is his entire fault for trying to get away!"

Scooby's fear quickly disappeared at hearing those words; he wouldn't allow them to tell Shaggy that! "Ron't you dare rell that to Raggy!"

Carl backs into Tony as the canine bares his teeth; he'd crossed a line "Come any closer and I'll shoot!"

Scooby ignored the threat, claws digging into the asphalt, eyes clouding with rage as his vision grew red "You ron't tell Raggy it's his rault."

Tony clutches Carl's arm as the pair continue backing away "Tell the mutt you're sorry!"

Carl glares, he'd taken so much heat from his partner and he'd gotten sick of it "I'm not apologizing to a dog!"

Scooby growls and without hesitation launches on top of the two men, biting into whatever tender flesh his teeth could find, drawing pools of blood. "You ruys won't rurt Raggy ever ragain!"

Tony and Carl screamed as the ferocious Dane continued any pleas or apologies they gave were ignored and seemed to anger Scooby even more.

As the abuse continued, no one noticed a squad of police cars followed by the mystery machine crowding the area. Police and the gang stared in shock and fear as Scooby Doo mauled two men to death.

"Scooby! Hey Scoob, stop!" Yells Freddy, the blonde leader unsure on what else he could possibly do to ease the rabid dog "Find Shaggy, he's the only one Scooby will listen to."

Officers nodded as they trekked their way towards the boat. Daphne and Velma held Fred on each arm, both girls afraid to approach their missing friends best pal.

"Are you sure Scooby won't attack Shaggy, Fred?" Questions Daphne

"Come on Daph, it's Scooby! He'd never hurt Shag." Answers Fred

Velma pushes her glasses to the bridge of her nose, digging a familiar box out from her dress pocket "Scooby, if you stop I'll give you a Scooby snack."

Scooby pays the trio no mind and continues his ripping apart of a now dead Carl and Tony, each barely had their wrists still attached.

Velma takes a deep breath and pulls out two treats "Would you stop for two Scooby snacks?"

At the mention of two, Scooby does cease, could he allow himself to be swayed out of vengeance for a small treat?

"How about three Scooby snacks!" Yells Fred, followed by Daphne grabbing the box "We'll give you this entire box of Scooby snacks."

Scooby turns to face his team, blood dripping from his mouth "What rabout Raggy?"

"The police are looking for Shaggy now, the moment they find him he'll be brought to you." Answers Fred

Scooby whimpers and rushes towards his friends, noting the fear, but choosing to ignore it "They reatened to rurt Raggy!"

Velma shakily pats the dog "Shaggy is just fine, no one can hurt him."

"Ri had to do rit!" Cries Scooby, now afraid of how his friend will react to what he'd done.

"It's ok Scooby, we know you would never do anything like this if you hadn't believed it was the only way." Exclaims Velma, her eyes catching sight of the gun

Freddy and Daphne tentatively lowers to Scooby's level, embracing the scared canine.

"We've found him!" Echoes an officers voice "He's alive."

Everyone's heads jerk up at the sudden proclamation. Shaggy is alive and he'd finally been found and rescued.

"Raggy!" Bellows Scooby as his owners scent grew stronger, the canine taking off towards the open hatch as the familiar lanky form appears.

"Scooby Doo!" Cries Shaggy as his buddy tackles him to the floor, licking at his face and neck, unintentionally coating the teen in blood.

Shaggy cries tears of joy, his arms wrap tightly around Scooby's neck in relief "I'm so glad you're alright! They like, threatened to kill you, Scoob."

Scooby whimpers, he'd have to explain to Shaggy exactly what had happened ... He just hoped his friend wouldn't hate him "Raggy, I Rilled them."

Shaggy's joyous cries cease, had he just heard that right? "Like, run that by me again, pal?"

Scooby lowers his eyes; he couldn't bear to face Shaggy "Ri Rilled the ridnappers."

Shaggy now notices the deep red substance dripping from Scooby's mouth, the sticky feeling all over his hands and face. "You ... You killed them Scoob?"

Scooby nods "Rhey were ronna shoot me and rell you it ras your rault!"

Shaggy suddenly bolts from the ground, rushing towards the pier and spewing what all he'd eaten before the abduction into the water.

The gang decide now is the best time to comfort their friend as the boy continues his sickness "You alright Shag?"

Shaggy wipes the left over bits from his mouth "Fine, Fred. Thanks for saving me."

"Shaggy, Scooby's the one that saved you, if he hadn't kept those two here you'd be long gone by now." States Daphne

"That's one pretty impressive dog you've got there Shaggy." Says Velma

"I know he is Vel, and I love my buddy to death. I just never thought he'd ever hurt anyone."

"Shaggy he did it for you; those two were bad people who never should have kidnaped you to begin with." Answers Daphne

Freddy turns Shaggy's head to face an utterly terrified and ashamed Scooby "He thinks you hate him."

"I'd never hate my best pal!" Yells Shaggy as Scooby catches his human watching him "Scooby Doo!"

Scooby's head flys upwards, his brown gaze locked on Shaggy's figure as the teen lowers into a crouch "Raggy ..."

Shaggy smiles and sails his noodle arms through the air "I don't hate you pal, I love ya buddy."

For the second time that day, Scooby launched forward and threw a body down to the ground, only this time instead of bites, there were licks, instead of screams there was laughs and instead of fear ... There was love.

"Ri rove you Raggy!"

Shaggy smiles "I love you too Scooby Doo! Let's get outta here and like get something to eat."

 **I know this is far too dark to ever be a Scooby Doo episode, but I had to write this! Hope you all enjoyed the adventure :)**


End file.
